


Ballare/Танцевать

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Dralion - Cirque du Soleil
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Я хочу танцевать для тебя, любовь. Я хочу всю жизнь танцевать с тобой.





	Ballare/Танцевать

**Author's Note:**

> music: Cirque du Soleil (Dralion) - Ballare.

Voglio ballare per te, amore   
Per la vita voglio ballare   
Con te, per te...

  
  
Каждую ночь на протяжении миллиардов лет, начиная свой танец, я посвящаю его тебе. Я зову тебя, чтобы ты хоть раз станцевала со мной, однако ты никогда не отречёшься от свободы полёта. Танец на земле, а тем более с тем, кто вечно обжигает словами, поступками, да и сам по себе смертельно-обжигающий, тебе ни к чему, ведь ты, amore, привыкла к непостоянности - никогда нельзя предугадать, куда тебя понесёт в следующую секунду. А тот безымянный синьор, который вечно следует за тобой, знает путь твоих странствий наперёд, и поначалу это невероятно выводило меня из себя. А сейчас смирился, хотя это странно, учитывая мою вечную вспыльчивость. Смирился, но так и не смог принять, а потому, когда ты танцуешь вместе с ним, один из ярких красных шестов моих подопечных разлетается на мелкие щепки под яростным взором. Танцуешь ты невероятно красиво, отдаваясь этому действу со всей душой, и ухмылка каждый раз мелькает на моём лице, когда к концу танца ты ускользаешь от спутника, не позволяя вашим губам соприкоснуться. Это единственное, что останавливает меня, чтобы не сжечь Храм Стихий и не сгореть во всепоглощающей ревности самому.  
  
***  
  
Очередная ночь, когда боги стихий, отзываются на людской призыв. На этот раз я творю магию огненного танца где-то в Африке пред теми, кто поклоняется многим-многим деревянным идолам. Хочется приказать своим подопечным сжечь дотла лживые деревяшки, но тогда люди больше не будут нас призывать и задабривать. Я был бы и рад такому раскладу, но Азала любит парить между аборигенами, даруя приглянувшимся ей людишкам долгую жизнь. Недаром же она помимо воздушной богини является хранительницей солнца и бессмертия. От наблюдения за ней я распаляюсь ещё больше, а размалёванный кокосовым соком человек в длинных белых тряпках, мнящий себя мудрецом, бросает в огонь листья мяты, думая, что именно они делают огонь больше. Как же глупы и смешны эти люди…  
\- Люди неразумны и глупы, думая, что они имеют над нами власть, - бурчу это вслух, но людям кажется, что это всего лишь поскрипывают древесные щепки.  
\- Но, тем не менее, легче управлять теми, кто живёт во лжи, обличая это в правду, - нежный тихий голос в очередной раз завораживает меня, а некоторые люди вскидывают подбородок вверх, чтобы насладиться внезапным порывом ветра. Воздух бывает слишком жесток, а потому порывы то усиливаются, то утихают.  
\- Азала, прекрати, - не узнать возмущенный восточный голосок водной богини невозможно.  
\- Не прекращу, - и Азала, смеясь, кружит ещё быстрее, создавая этим ужасный вихрь. Ветви вековых баобабов, которыми и сокрыто место проведения обряда, раскачиваются, но не так сильно, чтобы заставить местных жителей бежать в укрытие. А надо бы, потому что чувствуется, что четыре стихии вновь закрутят гармонию в спиральку, чудом не разрушив единство. Океана начинает двигаться в рваном индийском танце, напрочь забывая про страшной силы воздушные порывы. Споры между Океаной и Азалой не прекращаются никогда, но они подобны пару, а потому быстро рассеиваются.  
\- Азала, милая, перестань. Ты же мне обещала, - с добродушной улыбкой говорит Гайя, закрывая молодые ростки деревьев от ветра. Но богиня воздуха только хмыкает и поднимается выше в небо. Обещания, которые Азала постоянно даёт богине Земли, рассыпаются в пыль, а простодушная Гайя каждый раз верит.  
\- Яо, хоть ты ей скажи, - просит Океана. Гайя молчит, ведь все наши разговоры приводят к спорам, а они заканчиваются потоками лавы, которые приносят людям много горести. Меня не надо просить дважды, а потому киваю и делаю рукой знак демонам-подопечным, чтобы двигались быстрее, раздувая огонь. Поднимаюсь всё выше и выше. «Надо же, amore, сегодня ты меня удивляешь, ведь очень редко подымаешься на такую высоту». Люди машут руками и кричат, что-то повторяя на странном «гавкающем» языке, который обычно понимает только Гайя. Сейчас же и мне не составит труда понять, что они радуются большому огню, ведь по их логике, чем больше огонь, тем будет больше урожая и меньше смертей от лап диких животных. Но люди, впрочем, как и всё живое, тут же исчезают из моих мыслей, когда я вижу Азалу. Благородного оттенка синие крылья, являющиеся, в сущности, лоскутами ткани, вьются за ней незримым шлейфом, и я с болью где-то в груди понимаю, что вслед за ними должен появиться главный её спутник. Но его почему-то нет…  
\- А где же твой синьор Свобода? – не могу сдержать сего вопроса, хоть и хотелось бы. Азала поворачивается, наконец-таки соизволив меня заметить, и, чуть наклонив голову, отвечает:  
\- Он редко когда следует за мной.  
Хмыкаю в непонимании, а вольная богиня чуть изменяет направление полёта и теперь описывает вокруг меня странные фигуры, известные лишь ей одной.  
\- Но вы же с ним… Одной стихии.  
\- Яо, - вздрагиваю потому, что моё имя в этих устах звучит как нечто чужое, - ты слишком прямолинеен, чтобы пытаться скрыть правду, - смеётся, но так по-доброму и, кажется, даже с нежностью. Удивляюсь, ведь я намеренно не говорил что-либо, косвенно связанное с темой любви. А Азала тем временем, снижая скорость своего полёта и сужая круги, продолжает:  
\- Я же уже говорила, что легче управлять теми, кто живёт во лжи, принимая это за правду.  
Качаю головой в непонимании.  
\- О, Яо, я думала, что ты более нелогичен, - смеётся она, играя руками с воздушными потоками, находясь примерно в двух метрах от меня. А то и понятно, ведь на большем расстоянии огненная сущность вступает в противоборство с воздухом, заведомо побеждая.  
\- Ты сама минуту назад упрекала меня в прямолинейности, - приподымаю бровь, внешне оставаясь спокойным.  
\- Mon Dieu… - потоки-шарики исчезают, а Азала приближается, изменяя тембр голоса на ещё более завораживающий. Ветер успокаивается, и люди там, на земле, начинают поклоняться следующей стихии - Воде. Но сейчас меня больше волнует то, что говорит мне Воздух.  
\- А ты подумай… Ты наблюдаешь за мной, в ярости ломаешь шесты, принимая за правду то, что мы с Либери, как ты выразился, «одной стихии», - Азала медленно двигается вокруг меня, заставляя поворачиваться, ведь знает, что я не хочу терять зрительный контакт, и продолжает, - хотя реальных доказательств тому нет, а, следовательно, это ложь...  
\- То есть ты… - не договариваю, ибо и так всё понятно. Она кивает и чарующе улыбается, приближаясь ещё чуть ближе. «Плутовка», - качаю головой, усмехаясь. Поддаюсь лёгкому ветерку и усмиряю огненный жар, а Азала, медленно кивнув, с улыбкой на лице вкладывает свою ладошку в мою, ей протянутую…   
  
От союза Огня и Воздуха неизменно получается энергия, а энергия выливается в ток, который в свою очередь молниями рушится на землю. Люди, завидев огненные стрелы в небесах, начинают танцевать, ведь огненные стрелы показывают, что ритуал удался. Океана и Гайя тоже кружат среди людей, искренне радуясь, что Яо наконец-таки удалось усмирить Воздух и, что бесспорно главнее, своё сердце…  
  
***  
  
Азала... Сколько бы я ни пытался "распробовать" твоё имя, сотни раз повторяя его в мыслях и тихим шёпотом, никак не получалось понять, на что же оно похоже. Сейчас, осторожно сжимая тебя в объятиях и наблюдая за раздирающими небо белыми полосами, я понимаю, что оно похоже на сгусток энергии, постоянно меняющий своё расположение. Упорядочено, но порядок этот невозможно увидеть. Его, как и танец, надо прочувствовать. А уж тем более если это танец настолько противоположных существ, как мы.  
\- Станцуешь со мной? – спрашиваю, заранее зная ответ.  
\- Хоть всю жизнь… - с нежной улыбкой отвечаешь ты и кладёшь руку мне на плечо, уже не боясь обжечься.  
  
Увы, но танцевать можно только до окончания обряда, ведь потом чарующе-хрупкие связи окончательно разрушатся, однако и бог Огня, и богиня Воздуха знают, что танец сей будет связывать их всегда.  
  


Sempre per la vita,  
Sempre per l'amor,  
Ballare con te, per te...  



End file.
